


Sparkle, Sparkle Love

by RedRumRaver



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Glimmer teleports during sex because of course she would, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRumRaver/pseuds/RedRumRaver
Summary: Adora is a bit of an overachiever, which is nice most times but sometimes Glimmer just wants a chance to spoil her girlfriend too. If Adora won’t lie back and relax, what’s a girl to do? Could a simple rope possibly be the solution?





	Sparkle, Sparkle Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



Glimmer tugged on the rope, testing the knots. “All secure!” she announced, grinning down at Adora. She leaned down for another kiss, brushing her lips teasingly over Adora’s. Glimmer kissed and licked her way down Adora’s throat, speeding up as she passed her collarbone. She’d meant to go slow, but now that she had Adora all spread out under her, her patience wasn’t as good as she’d hoped. Normally, this would be the moment when Adora would flip her over and take control, bringing Glimmer to orgasm over and over, but this time the rope would hopefully prevent that.

Sticking out her tongue, Glimmer licked at Adora’s left nipple, teasing at the little bud until it was all pebbled. Adora’s sweet moans were quite encouraging, so she sucked the nipple into her mouth. At the same time, she pinched Adora’s right nipple with her fingers, tugging and teasing.

“Glimmer,” Adora moaned, chest rising into the touch. “I…”

“I’m not untying your hands until you’ve come five times,” Glimmer pre-empted Adora’s request. “You’re gonna get spoiled, girl.”

“But what about you?” Adora asked, yelping in surprise when Glimmer twisted her nipple.

“Nuh-uh, this is for you. And don’t you think I might like to tease my strong girlfriend sometimes?” Glimmer replied. She didn’t wait for Adora to answer. Instead she continued to lick and suck at Adora’s breasts and at the same time moved her right hand down. She trailed her fingers through the soft blonde hair between Adora’s thighs. Adora spread her legs in invitation and Glimmer took her up on the offer, slipping her fingers in. Adora was already slick and ready, taking her fingers in easily.

Silky-soft, Adora’s inner walls clenched around Glimmer’s fingers as she moaned. Glimmer grinned. This needy, desperate Adora was quite adorable. Moving her fingers slowly, she teased Adora, driving her slowly crazy. Adora moved her hips, trying to push down against Glimmer’s fingers to get them deeper inside her, but Glimmer made sure to keep the penetration shallow, more tease than anything. When Adora finally begged for more, Glimmer pulled her fingers out completely.

Moving down, she settled comfortably between Adora’s thighs and spread her open with deft fingers. Leaning in, she licked at Adora’s clit, drawing a needy moan from her girlfriend. She trailed the tip of her tongue around Adora’s clit, never touching it directly. The tease of it soon got Adora to beg, and Glimmer rewarded her with slow licks right across her sensitive clit. Shivering, Adora came, her hips rising up towards Glimmer’s tongue.

Glimmer moved her attentions downwards, licking at Adora’s inner labia. Every touch of her tongue earned her a cute little moan, so she spent quite some time there, licking and teasing, occasionally pushing her tongue inside Adora’s sweet pussy. She loved the taste of pussy, and Adora’s especially was delicious. It didn’t take long at all before Adora’s moans reached a certain desperateness again, announcing a second orgasm. Glimmer smiled, continuing to work her tongue. Usually, she rarely got a chance to give Adora more than one orgasm. Her heroic girlfriend liked to please people, liked to work hard, and letting someone else do all the work just wasn’t something that came easily to Adora.

A sudden thought flashed through Glimmer’s mind and she smiled. Without thinking, she teleported, reappearing with her pussy over Adora’s face. Lowering herself down onto Adora’s face, she didn’t even need to explain anything. Adora opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, licking at Glimmer as soon as she came within reach. Moaning, Glimmer looked down at Adora, enjoying the attention. Adora was always attractive, but tied up and technically helpless like this, she was somehow even more appealing than usual. Perhaps they needed to play with rope more often. “Oh yeah,” Glimmer moaned, encouraging Adora to lick her more.

Adora licked and licked, working Glimmer’s clit over with her tongue, trailing her tongue over Glimmer’s sensitive folds, even sticking it as deep into Glimmer’s pussy as she could. Reaching back, Glimmer fondled Adora’s breasts while Adore satisfied her, kneading and pinching the soft mounds. Adora’s breasts were smaller than her’s, but Glimmer didn’t care. Her girlfriend was perfect exactly the way she was. Glimmer’s orgasm took her by surprise, rushing through her much stronger than usual. Her strong thighs shook as she came, brought to completion by Adora’s clever tongue.

She wasn’t sure if her legs would hold her up right now if she tried to walk, so she teleported over to her box of sextoys. Time to make Adora fall apart completely. She dug through the box, trying to decide on the perfect toy. With three options in hand, she teleported back to the bed. “Which do you want?” Glimmer asked. “The strong little vibe, the thick pink dildo or the nipple clamps?”

Adora blinked, processing the information as well as she could with her brain still mushy from two orgasms so close together. “The… pink one?” Adora finally ventured.

“Yes! That one’s great!” Glimmer agreed. Slowly, carefully, she pushed the thick toy into Adora. As turned on as Adora was, it went in easily, her eager pussy stretching to accommodate the toy’s girth.

Panting for breath, Adora spread her legs wider, practically begging for it. Glimmer didn’t make her wait. She pulled the dildo most of the way out, then pushed it slowly, oh so slowly back inside. The tease of it just made Adora want it more, which was exactly how Glimmer wanted it. She rubbed the pad of her thumb over Adora’s sensitive clit, and at the same time fucked her with the pink dildo, stimulating her in all the right ways. Adora shivered and twisted, her bound hands pulling at the rope that tied her to the headboard, but Glimmer knew Adora’s strength well and had chosen a rope that was too strong for her to break. Helpless, Adora came again, her pussy clamping down tight on the dildo.

The sight of Adora’s third orgasm turned Glimmer on so much that she slipped a hand between her own thighs and fingered herself, flicking a finger quickly over her clit, chasing her own pleasure. She came only a minute later than Adora, her moans drowning out the sound of Adora’s panting breath. “Ahh, that was great!” Glimmer declared.

Moving busily, she pulled the dildo out of Adora, untied Adora’s hands, gathered up the scattered blankets and cuddled up to her girlfriend. “How was it?” she asked, teasing. “Do you think you can survive not being in charge sometimes?”

Adora laughed and hugged her tight. “It was great. I didn’t know lying back and letting someone else do stuff could be so… relaxing,” Adora admitted.

Glimmer smiled, glad to hear it. Adora didn’t talk much about her past, about her childhood in the horde, but Glimmer could guess, at least a little. Adora still thought she had to do everything herself most of the time, but Glimmer was making progress, slowly but surely, with her quest to show Adora that she could rely on her.


End file.
